Pining
by mcdreamy1992
Summary: Set after the Pilot. A different take on what could have happened. CE CC Bad summary better story inside. I don't really want to give away too much of the story! Rating for some swear words!


_I've finally managed to get past my writer's block and am in the midst of writing a new story. Here is the first chapter! Enjoy and please please please review! xxxx_

**_Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Greek...in my dreams at least!_**

Casey was in shock when her brother showed up saying that her boyfriend had cheated on her. She couldn't believe it. After all this was Evan Chambers they were talking about. He aspired to be the president of Omega Chi and cheating on the future president of Zeta Beta Zeta would definitely not be a good move. She almost couldn't believe it, but then this was also Rusty who had told her. He would never lie to her. He probably didn't even know how to lie! Slowly she went up to her room and breathed a sigh of relief when she found it empty. As much as she loved Ashleigh the last thing she needed right now was for her best friend to bug her about what was bothering her. Casey curled up into a ball on the windowsill bench, unable to move. She had no idea what she was meant to do now. Everyone always said that it was simple. Someone cheats on you and you break up with them. It hadn't taken her long to find out that it was not cut and dried like that in the real world. Feelings were messy and didn't allow one to do rational things like that. She wished that she didn't still love Evan. I t would make things easier if she didn't. Just like things would be easier if she didn't feel a twinge of regret every time that she saw Cappie. Suddenly it hit her. That was what she needed. The reason she couldn't move wasn't because Evan cheated on her. It was because she had broken up with Cappie, an amazing guy who just screwed up, to be with Evan, a guy who cheated on her. Casey didn't want to tout her own horn, but any guy on campus would kill to date her. She was the most popular girl on campus, with great connections, not to mention she was hot as well. Casey might be lucky that she was dating the richest guy on campus, but Evan was also lucky because he was dating the most wanted girl on campus. Casey knew that although Evan might have many qualities that Cappie didn't have such as ambition and not drinking too much and...suddenly Casey couldn't think of anymore virtues that made Evan so much better than Cappie. After all the blue-eyed guy was much more reliable than his ex-best friend, he was smart, clever, witty, generous, sensitive, kind and basically he had all the qualities of a good person. Casey also knew that he also wasn't planning on just being a party animal for the rest of his life. He wanted to do more than that. He was just going to do this for as long as possible because he loved it. He loved being free of responsibility, but he wouldn't try to shirk it when it did come. No, Cappie would just meet it head on and deal with it as he came in a calm and efficient manner. That was the type of guy that he was. Casey got up quickly and, ignoring Frannie's calls to her, rushed out of the ZBZ house, wanting, no needing to get to one place. Breathlessly she went into the Kappa Tau Gamma House only to be greeted with surprise by her little brother. Rusty said,

"Are you here to see me, Casey?"

She shook her head. Right now the last thing she needed was to talk to her little brother. She looked around a little desperately before asking,

"Do you know where…wait, what are you doing here?"

Rusty grinned broadly, pride flowing out of him.

"I'm pledging Kappa Tau."

Casey immediately burst out laughing; she couldn't help it. She couldn't imagine a worse fit for her smart, hard working little brother. Finally managing to control herself, she gasped,

"I'm sorry, Russ, but you do realize that this house is probably the worst house possible for an over-achiever like you?"

Rusty scowled at her reaction and snapped,

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Casey immediately sobered at the reminder of her goal.

"I'm looking for Cappie. I really need to see him."

"Why?"

Casey shot a look at Rusty, one that he was extremely familiar with and one which basically meant 'stay out of my business'. Rusty pointed up the stairs and slinked away, curious as to what kind of relationship his sister had with the president of Kappa Tau.

Casey went up the stairs slowly, unsure what to say when she got there. It had seemed like the logical thing to do when she was at the ZBZ house, but now she had no idea what she was supposed to say to him. Suddenly she tripped and a pair of strong arms caught her. He brought her up so that he was holding her against him, making sure that she didn't fall. She looked into Cappie's sapphire eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. For a moment they just stood like that, staring into each other's eyes, his arms locked around her slim form, her hands holding tightly to his arms. Finally he smiled easily and set her back, showing none of the effort it took him.

"Well, well, what might you be doing here, Miss Cartwright?"

Casey said shakily,

"I wanted…needed to see you."

Cappie looked at her in surprise, unsure how to interpret the vulnerability in her voice. She hadn't spoken to him like this since freshman year when they were still going out. He gestured for her to come with him and led her into his room so that they could have some privacy. He waited until she had crossed the room so that she was at the windowsill and he was still standing by the door before saying,

"And what might the Great Cappie be able to do for you, fair lady?"

Casey rolled her eyes at the way he had to make everything into a joke. Biting her lips, she seemed to have trouble formulating words. Eventually she said,

"Evan cheated on me…last night. And when Rusty first told me, I was disbelieving and then I was angry and then I had no idea what I was supposed to do. And then I realized that the reason that I was so incredibly angry wasn't just because he cheated on me; it was because I broke up with you for him. I broke up with an amazing, smart guy who would never have cheated on me to be with him and then he cheats on me. And then I realized that all the reasons that I broke up with you for were really not reasons anymore."

Cappie looked at her with a blank expression.

"So is this your apology? Or were you perhaps hoping that you could use me as revenge on Evan Chambers? He cheats on you so you cheat on him with your ex-boyfriend and his ex-best friend in the hopes that he becomes extremely jealous since he has never really been sure if you still have feelings for me or not."

Casey felt tears come to her eyes.

"No! I just…I don't know…needed to tell you."

Cappie opened the door to his room.

"Well you've told me now so you can go."

The tears now spilling over her cheeks, Casey looked pleadingly at her ex-boyfriend, but he refused to look at her, unable to look at the devastated expression on her face. He didn't know what she wanted, but he also knew that he couldn't allow himself to get his hopes raised. He had spent two years pining after her and if he got her again he would be damned if he would let her go again.

Slowly she walked out of the room, not knowing what else she could do. He was right though. What was she doing here? What did she want from him?

TBC


End file.
